Afterlife In Wonderland
by AnaBee
Summary: Alice Chambers committed suicide. She knew that much. But how did she get to Wonderland? And who was this man, Mad Hatter, who was telling her that she was his one true love? Alice wasn't sure about anything, except the feelings that grow for Mad Hatter


The girl with long blond curls and big green eyes laid on her bed, tears falling down her cheeks. She had noting, She had no one. She was just little old Alice Chambers, orphan and no longer any siblings. She was nineteen, and worked at a café that barely paid enough for her rent. She wanted to die. That's all she wanted. Alice closed all her curtains, locked everything as well, and grabbed a bottle on prescription pills. Alice took one last deep breath, and looked into the mirror, letting the pills fall into her hand. Alice closed her eyes and let the pills fall down her throat, and collapsed on her bathroom floor.

"Oh, Alice." A voice moaned. She heard shuffling and sniffles. "Please wake up, my love!"

Alice rubbed her eyes, how was she still alive? Once she sat up she saw a man with long black hair, put back behind his shoulders. The ends curled slightly, and he had blue eyes that made me want to cry when I looked into them. He had a top hat, with a ticket on it, I couldn't read the numbers at the moment, but it instantly made me giggle. He jumped, rushing over to me.

"Alice, you are alive." He hugged me, placing kisses all over me.

"Who-Who are you?" Alice said, blushing madly as the man moved back. His eyes went back to the sad blue, instead of the bright they were just seconds ago.

"Alice, you do not remember me?" He raised his eyebrows at the woman in front of him. The one, that only a few days earlier, he had lived a happy life with, she was his fiancé.

"I'm sorry. Where am I?" Alice frowned at him, feeling guilty that he obviously knew her. "Didn't I- Didn't I die?"

"Die?" The man shouted, his eyes wide and they suddenly had a red to them. "Why would you die, Alice!" He suddenly had a strong accent. Alice couldn't really put a finger on it specifically, but she thought it was Scottish.

"I overdosed on pills, sir. Is this Heaven?" Alice's frown got even deeper.

"Heaven?" The man laughed, a booming laugh that made Alice's heart skip. "This is Wonderland, silly." He cleared his throat and fixed his hat before getting off of the bed Alice laid on.

"I am the Mad Hatter, remember? Your fiancé." He said, bowing. Alice's eyes widened and she jumped up, only then realizing the little clothing she had on.

"Oh my." She muttered, trying to cover herself better then her too small underwear did.

"My love, you really do not remember?" He was so sad, and Alice knew she would have hugged him if she weren't worried her breasts would fall out of the barely there bra she was wearing.

"Could we talk, after I put on some suitable clothing?" Alice questioned softly. The Mad Hatter's eyes lingered on her body, looking thoughtful before he nodded his head.

"If that is what you wish. That is your closet right over there, darling." He said, his eyes dark as he left the large room. What was she doing here? Alice pursed her lips, getting off the bed and rushing to the closet, but when she opened it, she discovered it was a whole new room. Alice ran a hand through her messy curls and decided, she was indeed in heaven.

Once Alice was finally dressed in a knee length blue dress that she instantly fell in love with, she opened the bedroom door, spelling bacon and eggs. Alice hadn't had a decent meal in such a long time. She skipped down the stairs, looking around the house that was supposedly hers and the handsome Mad Hatter's. She walked into the kitchen, and saw him with only black jeans and an unbuttoned white shirt, pouring food onto a plate.

"You've always loved that dress." He smiled once he noticed her presence, handing her the plate and the leading her to the table. He held two cups in his hand, she guessed both full of coffee. He handed you one, and sipped at his as he silently watched you. Alice took a bite of her eggs and moaned in delight.

"This is delicious, Mad Hatter!" He grinned at her and Alice suddenly felt as if time had paused. The Mad Hatter… the name sounded so familiar. Wonderland… Alice closed her eyes and thought for a second. Alice in Wonderland. Alice gasped, her eyes opening immediately. The Mad Hatter stared at her, putting a hand on her cheek.

"Are you ok, love?" He questioned. Alice stared at him, and bit her lip. Was this really the place she used to run to when she was only a child? Alice didn't know what was going on, even who she was, but she did know her feelings. Her feelings for the Mad Hatter.


End file.
